Life, or Something Like It
by truthxinxshadow
Summary: ON HIATUS. Change a few things, and everything else is different. My take on how the Harry Potter books SHOULD have been. Angst and slash warning. RR!
1. Only Wishful Thinking

a/n: Hey all. This story has been bugging me for a while, and I haven't been able to get into my other stories at all. I HAVE started the next chapters for both Drowning and Fix Me, I just haven't finished them. Hopefully this will help.

Story: Life, Or Something Like It

Summary: What if, at the beginning of the whole Harry Potter series, a few things had been changed? This is my take on the whole series and how it SHOULD be.

Things that are changed:

1) Lucius Malfoy is still a Death-Eater, but he is spy like Severus. He turned from that path long ago.

2) While Vernon Dursley is a bastard, Dudley Dursley actually likes his cousin. Petunia is indifferent.

3) The Weasley's do NOT hate the Malfoy's. Ron and Draco are friends (though it's a secret, as to not blow Lucius' cover).

4) Harry and Draco are both gay. (You know where this will lead. But not yet)

5) Dudley has magical abilities as well.

Everything else is pretty much the same. I can't remember if I wanted to change anything else. If I remember anything else, I'll put it in the next chapter. This story will go through all of the books, including the two that aren't written yet. Those two will be all my imagination.

WARNINGS: This story will contain slash! I think you know that if you've read anything else by me, but just in case, THIS IS SLASH! Also, this story has a VERY DARK THEME to it. If you don't like a lot of angst, don't read. This goes into things like abuse and rape. It's necessary to the plot, it's not just there. OK? Here we go.

* * *

Only Wishful Thinking

Harry Potter was 10 years old and he lived with his Aunt and Uncle.

His parents had died when he was only a baby.

He didn't know anything about them though, as he was not allowed to ask questions.

EVER.

He didn't really mind, as he didn't want to talk to them anyway, well, at least his aunt and uncle. He liked his cousin. They were the same age and had a lot in common. And while Harry didn't know his parents, Dudley wished he didn't know his.

Dudley was very spoiled. His parents didn't know that he shared all his stuff with Harry though. Because Harry never got anything, and Dudley didn't think that was right.

He felt really sorry for his only cousin. He didn't have any brothers or sisters, so he said Harry was his brother. He knew Harry liked that. He felt like he belonged.

He didn't know why his parents hated his cousin so much. He was really nice and fun to be around. He also had a wicked sense of humor.

Dudley and Harry were in the same class at school, which made them both happy. Dudley's friends hadn't liked Harry at first, but now they did. That had surprised Harry a lot. He had never had many friends.

But now Dudley was busy, and Harry was reading a book in Dudley's second bedroom. Harry's real "room" was the cupboard under the stairs, but Dudley let him hang out in his room all the time.

The reason that Dudley was busy was that tomorrow happened to be Harry's birthday. His parents were out, so he was _trying _to make his cousin a birthday cake. He wasn't much of cook.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He jumped down off the stool he had been on. (Hey, those pans were high up for a ten year old!) He went to the door and saw that the mail had come. He got the mail and went back to the kitchen. Then he saw something that made his eyes go wide and he ran up to Harry.

"Harry! HARRY! Look, we have mail! We have mail!" he ran to his cousin and thrust a letter in his hands. It read:

Mr. Harry Potter

Surrey

Little Whinging

4 Privet Drive

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

Harry looked at the letter in shock. How did anyone know about his cupboard? If his uncle found out, Harry was a goner. Dudley looked at Harry's letter and had the same reaction. "How do they know about your cupboard?" he asked shakily. He knew how his father could get. He was scared for Harry.

"I don't know… let's just read them." he tore his own open while his cousin did the same.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term starts on the 1st of September and the Hogwarts Express will take you there. Please send a letter back informing us if you wish to attend. All the best,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The following is a list of supplies you will need:

And so went the list. Harry was in shock. He looked over to find that his cousin had dropped his letter. He looked down again and saw that his own hands were shaking.

"What the hell?" asked Dudley. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? Like, magic? No way… if this is a joke…"

"I don't think it is…" said Harry shakily. "I think… it's real. You know all that weird stuff I make happen all the time? You do it too. Like the snake at the zoo. And how my hair is always the same. Your mom cut it once and it grew back over night. All of it… think about it. This could be real."

"You're right… HARRY! This is it! We always wished for something like this to happen! A way to get out of here! This is it! Our ticket out of here! This school! We don't have to come back here!"

A joy like Harry had never felt before rose inside him. Dudley was right! They'd get to leave. No more would he have to put up with his uncle, be his uncles toy. No way! He was… magic! He didn't have to put up with it anymore!

Then he deflated. "Your parents will never let us go though…" he said dejectedly. "Never in a million years." He sighed and plopped down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Who says they have to know? They're not even here. If we leave now, then they'd never know where we went. It'd be great! Just think about it Harry! Don't give up! We HAVE to get out of here!" he bent down in front of his cousin. "No offence Harry, but I don't think you can take much more of this." he lightly touched a bruise on Harry's face and Harry winced. "He could kill you, Harry. I don't want that to happen."

"Me either… let's go."

"You mean it?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. I'm tired of this. Let's get out of here."

They went to their rooms and gathered up a few things, like clothes and such, that they would need. Harry was so excited. He finally got to get out of here. He loved it.

"Ready?" Dudley asked.

"I'm more than ready." Harry answered. And together they left the hell hole they had grown up in, ready to start their new life. They never noticed the big black dog watching them with watery eyes.

It was the beginning of a new life for both of them.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Yes, no? I know my Hogwarts letter was different than the real one, but deal. Ilike it. And the rating will go up later, just to let you know. I really like this story. It's gonna be a big one. WOOT WOOT! I love it. Review please and tell me how you feel about it! (Like the changes?) 


	2. Who Knew?

A/N: I like this story so much, I just had to put the next chapter up!

Story: Life, Or Something Like It

Chapter: 2

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG-13 (Will go up later!)

Summary: Change a few things, and everything else is different. My take on the whole Harry Potter series and how it SHOULD be. Angst and slash warnings.

Warnings: Angst and slash in later chapters!

Thank you to anyone who reviewed! Thanks to my mothers stupidity, we have no internet. The check she paid the cable bill (We have Media Com, which is broadband Internet) bounced. So she has to pay it tomorrow, which is when I will post this. Enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review at the end. I don't do this for no reviews people. I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! So do me a favor and review! Thanks a bunch! J

A/N2: One more thing, Dudley is NOT over-weight in this story. He's normal sized and Harry is VERY under-weight. Thank you and enjoy. REVIEW!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 2: Who Knew?

The two boys currently walking the streets of Surrey had no clue where they were going. All they knew was that they had to get to London to get to Kings Cross. Getting there was the problem. Then there was the fact that September first was a long time away, but they would face the problems one step at a time.

They were both happy to be outside for the time being, just breathing in the fresh air. Dudley was a tad worried though. He noticed the limp in Harry's step and how each time he breathed in, a pained look spread across his face. Dudley silently cursed the man he called father for doing this to his friend and cousin. He really didn't know how they were going to get far with Harry in this condition. He needed a doctor, and bad.

They walked for about a half hour when Harry couldn't take it anymore. He sat down on the curb and put his head in his hands, trying to stop his shaking. Everything hurt so much. Why did his uncle do this to him? Weren't family supposed to love each other? And he was family, as much as his aunt and uncle tried to deny it. Didn't that mean anything to them?

Dudley sat down next to his shaking cousin and put an arm around him for comfort, all the while planning their next move. How could they keep going? He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a car coming down the street. He looked up and paled in horror. It was his father.

He pulled Harry up to his feet and began pulling him away. His father hadn't seen them yet, so they were in luck. The only problem was that Harry's abused body didn't seem to want to cooperate. "Come on Harry!" he whispered desperately. If his father saw them, they were both dead. It just so happened that luck wasn't on his side.

The red sports car that was actually his father's work vehicle pulled to a stop beside them. Harry looked up at in with pure, unadulterated fear in his eyes. Dudley pulled his cousin to him and turned them so that he was in front of Harry. He was tired of always watching as Harry got hurt. No, this time he would defend him.

He watched as Vernon Dursley got out of the car and walked toward them. Harry let out a whimper of fright and Dudley held him even closer. Little did he know that knew only a fraction of the things that the monster Vernon Dursley had inflicted on his cousin.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing out here? And Dudley, get the hell away from that piece of trash! Do you want to become infected?" Vernon hissed at the boys. Dudley just stood his ground. He wasn't afraid. Okay, so maybe he was afraid a little bit. But who wouldn't be if they had this walrus of a man standing over them with that strange glint in his eye? Dudley had every reason to be afraid, as he was about to find out.

"Don't talk like that about him!" he yelled at his father. "He's a human being, just like you and me! And I won't stand by and just watch as you-" He never got to finish because at that moment, Vernon had had enough. He backhanded his son, who fell into Harry, causing them both to fall to the ground. Harry gasped as Dudley landed on his already sore arm. "Oh Harry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Dudley asked as he helped his cousin stand.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you," stated Vernon as he advanced on the boys. "Who would worry about trash like him any way? He's not good for anything. But, he actually is good for something, aren't you _Harry_?" He asked his nephew in a sickly sweet voice. Harry paled and screwed his eyes shut, desperately shaking over and over, mumbling to himself.

"Don't you see Dudley? Can't you see what a _FREAK _he really is? CAN YOU?" Vernon screamed at his son, who was staring, shocked, at what he was seeing Harry do. He turned back to his father. "No, I don't. I see my cousin, who is a great person and like a brother to me. I see my friend, whose always there for me when I need him, despite how he feels. I see one of the best, no, _the_ best person I have ever known, and probably ever will. I see my _best _friend. He's more of a person than you will ever be, even if you live to be 200 years old. He's my cousin and I love him."

"Do you now?" Asked Vernon, coming ever closer to them. "That was a very sweet little speech you gave, too bad it's the last you'll ever give. You could have done great things you know?"

"You mean like you? I'm sorry, but making a ten year boy do all the work while I lay on my ass and do nothing while getting so drunk that I can't tell my ass from my face, but that'd be all the time with you wouldn't it, is not my cup of tea. And if you think I'd ever hit a kid who was like, 2 million pounds lighter than me, you've got another thing coming. How does it feel _dad_," he spat the word with hatred, "to be a lowlife dirt ball? Is it fun?"

"How _dare _you? You little brat!" With that said, Vernon closed the distance between them and punched his son hard in the face. Dudley fell back, but twisted his body so that he didn't land on his cousin again, who was standing there watching everything seemingly in shock.

Vernon Dursley turned to Harry and advanced on him, causing Harry to back up in fright. "So, trying to escape were you? Trying to get away? I don't think so. You'll never get away from this." He was right in Harry's face now, so that his nephew could feel his hot breath on his face, making him shake in fright. "You can't run from the truth, Harry dear. You are nothing but a freak. You always have been and you always will be. No one would ever want a piece of trash like you. Where would you go?" He laughed in Harry's face. "You've already corrupted my son. I won't let you ruin the rest of my life. It's time to put out the trash." He smiled like a maniac and pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket.

Harry's eyes widened in fear. He began to back up again, looking frantically for an escape, for anywhere to go to get away his crazy uncle. He backed up until he hit something. He looked behind him desperately, seeing that he was against a wall, quite literally. He silently prayed for anyone to drive by or come outside and save him, but it was Sunday and no one was out. _'How ironic,'_ he thought to himself as his uncle hit him again, obviously trying to get in his last bit of fun before he did away with Harry. _'You'd think somebody would have heard all this commotion. Maybe I'm just supposed to die at the tender age of ten. Never even got to my eleventh birthday, which just happens to be tomorrow…'_

He noticed vaguely that Dudley had attached himself to Vernon's back, trying to get the knife away, but with no luck. He also noticed his aunt calmly watching the scene unfold from the car, showing no emotion at the thought that her nephew was about to be murdered by her husband. _'She's just going to let her sister's only son die…'_

Vernon got Dudley off of him, kicked him hard in the gut, and then turned and did the same to Harry. That was all Harry's already abused body could take. Just before the blackness took him, he saw a man with black, shaggy hair run over and stand in front of him, shielding him from his murderess uncle. As he closed his eyes to the world, the man's world rang out in his ears.

"Step aside, Dursley, and I might make your death painless."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A big black dog watched as the two boys walked down the street together. He smiled to himself, but was suddenly distracted when he heard a little kids shouts of, "DOGGY! Look mommy, is a doggy!" A kid, about 4 or 5 years old, wandered over to him and began to pet him. Sirius sat still and let the child pet him. "Yes honey, it is a dog, but you shouldn't pet stray dogs. It might be dangerous."

Sirius inwardly rolled his eyes and went over and licked her hand, looking up at her with big chocolate brown puppy eyes. She laughed and bent down to pet him as well. "This one is a good dog. Aren't you," she took a look under him and Sirius let out an indignant bark, "boy." She finished and stood up. "Come on Anna, we'd better be going." She went to grab her daughter, but the girl wiggled away. "Mommy, what if he gots no home? What if he's all alone? I wouldn't like to be alone mommy. Can we keep him?"

Sirius looked for Harry and his cousin and saw them sitting on the curb, so he decided to stay a little longer. "Well, honey, does he have a collar or a doggy tag? If he does he has a home. If he doesn't, he might still have a home. Either that or he's a stray." The little girl looked on his neck for a collar and, upon finding none, hugged him and looked up at her mother. "He gots no tag. Can we keep him, pwease? I wanna doggy real bad, mommy. Pwease?"

Her mom looked torn and Sirius got worried. He couldn't go with them. He had to help his godson. He looked for them but couldn't see them, a car was in the way. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach and struggled to get away from the girl. "What is it boy? Do you have a family?" Anna's mother asked. Sirius barked and gave the dog equivalent of a nod. "Smart dog. See Anna, he has a home. He just didn't get a collar yet. Isn't that right boy?" Sirius barked and nodded again.

"O-tay then. If he says so," said Anna. "Can I get another doggy mamma? I want one…" she pouted. "We'll see. I won't promise anything. We have to talk to your father, and if he says yes, then we'll get a dog. How does that sound?" She asked her pouting daughter. Anna immediately brightened. "YEAH! Daddy wants a doggy too. I knows it. He said so hisself. I GET A DOGGY!" She began dancing around and Sirius barked, prancing along behind her, making her mother laugh. "Looks like this dog is excited for you as well. Say good-bye, we have to get going Anna."

The little girl turned to him and gave him a big hug. "I'wl miss you doggy. You is a good doggy. I wish you was mine." She gave him a kiss and ran to her mother, grabbing her hand. She turned around and waved frantically to him. Sirius barked good-bye and watched as the girl's mother dragged her away.

A noise caught his attention. It sounded like… someone crying out for help or something. He whipped around as fast as a dog can whip and looked frantically for his godson or his godson's cousin. He saw neither and bolted for the spot he had last place he had seen them. He froze at what he saw.

Vernon Dursley, who he knew to be Harry's uncle and had also been entrusted with his safety and well-being was standing over him with a knife, kicking him, while his son was lying the ground trying to get up and yelling for help. He stared at Sirius, wide eyed, as he transformed back into a human.

He immediately ran in front of Harry and faced the monster of a man Harry called uncle. He wanted to do nothing more than kill the bastard with his own two hands, but he couldn't draw attention to himself like that. He was, after all, still on the run. He glared at the man who was staring at him in surprise. His eyes narrowed even further as he heard Harry's harsh breathing behind him. "Step aside, Dursley, and I might make you're death painless."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: 5 PAGES! Hey, that's a lot for me! With all the paragraphs and such. I don't usually do the paragraphs, but I'm starting to. First chapter, not including A/N's or the little L's I use, only the chapter itself, was 955 words. This chapter without the L's or A/N's is 2,118 words. Over a thousand words more. I'm proud of myself. That's… 1,163 more words. Coolio. I was gonna end it after the fight where Sirius comes and says his line, but I decided to explain where Sirius was. At the end of last chapter it said: _They never noticed the big black dog watching them with watery eyes. _For anyone who caught that line, it was Sirius. I originally had this chapter with Sirius showing himself to them at the beginning of the chapter, but I like this version better; not as corny or cliché. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. It'll make my day! J

Peace out-

truthxinxshadow-


	3. Into the Light

A/N: Hey everyone. Welcome to chapter 3! HOORAY! I got some good response on this, so here's the next chapter. Just to let you know, this story is going to incredibly long. It will go through all five books, changed of course, and the sixth book if it's out by then, which it probably will be. Thank you much!

Story: Life, Or Something Like It

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rating: T (for Teen). Rating will go up probably around the next chapter to M (Mature), then later up to MA (Mature Adult), just to let you know.

Chapter: 3

Summary: Change a few things, and everything is different. A different look at the Harry Potter series. Slash in later chapters!

Reviewers:

**Koalainglasses**( I know she was. And she was important to the story! She distracted Sirius from saving Harry. Bad Sirius:P ),** rosiegirl**( I like it too!), **monica85**(yeah, well, I'm creative. I just wanted something major to change, and I found it! He'll also be very important to the story. So yeah...), and **volleypickle16**(thank you much!)

Thanks to all my reviewers, from last chapter and the first! I love you all! THANK YOU!

Without further ado…

…………………………

Chapter 3- Into the Light

****

The Next Day…

The last thing Harry had known, he had been lying on the ground while his uncle beat the crap out of him, and now… now all he knew was that he was laying on something soft, like a bed, looking up at a white ceiling… _how strange…_

Just then he heard a door open. He shut his eyes in fear, afraid that yesterday had been a dream, and that some mystery man had not come and saved him from certain death. He felt someone lean over him and he shut his eyes tighter, waiting for the strike that he knew was coming.

But it never did…

"Get away from him!" he heard someone yell. "Can't you see that you're scaring him!" It was Dudley, his cousin! So it hadn't been a dream… He felt the right side of the bed he was on dip down and opened his eyes to see his cousin sitting there. "Hey Harry," he said. "How're feeling?"

Harry started to shrug, but stopped when he found it painful. "Fine." he muttered, looking away. He heard his cousin sigh and felt him pick up his hand. "You don't look it, and you always say that. It's okay to let people know when you're feeling hurt, Harry. At least then someone can take care of you." He said, rubbing Harry's hand in his, trying to make his cousin feel a little better.

It didn't work. Nothing ever did.

"That's right," said a male voice behind Dudley. Harry tensed. He hated being around men, especially after… _No! _Harry told himself. _Don't think about that! _Dudley noticed him tense and slid off the bed, looking him in the eye. "It's okay Harry," he said softly. "You don't have to be scared. Sirius won't you, will you Sirius?" he asked.

A man with long black hair came into Harry's line of sight. "That's right. I promise you I will never hurt you Harry. I love you too much for that." the man said. Harry blinked. "You…what?" Sirius looked at him with sad eyes. He came over and kneeled by the bed, but still keeping his distance. "I love you, Harry. I know you have a lot of questions, and they will be answered, but let me explain a few things first, okay?" Harry stared at him a minute, then nodded.

"First off, my name is Sirius Black. I was best friends with your father, James Potter, when we were in school." Harry's eyes went wide. Sirius chuckled and gently ruffled Harry's hair. "You look just like him, you know. Except for your eyes, you have your mother's eyes." Harry noticed that the man's own eyes were slightly tearing up. "Now, after we left school, your mum, Lily Evans at the time, and dad got married, and I was their best man. Shortly after that, your mum announced that she was pregnant. And, on July 31st, 11 years ago today, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. She named him Harry James Potter."

Harry's eyes were now watery too. He had never heard anyone talk about his parents like that. The only people that talked about them were his aunt and uncle, and they made it obvious how much they hated Lily and James Potter. They never had a good thing to say about them. But now, Sirius could tell them what they were really like. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sirius reached out and took his hand. He jumped slightly.

Sirius looked at him very seriously and Harry got worried. What if he said that he hated him? What if he said that he was disappointed because Harry wasn't enough like his parents? What if he sent him back to the Dursley's? Harry shivered at the thought. He never wanted to go back there again.

Sirius squeezed his hand and he looked back into Sirius' eyes. "Harry I have something to tell you. Before I tell you, I just want to say that I'm very sorry that I wasn't there for you, but I had my reasons. Stupid reasons, but still. If I had had the chance, you would've come and lived with me. I wanted you to. Never think that I didn't want you. Harry… when you were born, your parents named me your godfather."

Harry was aware that his _godfather _and Dudley were both watching him, waiting for a reaction. He was aware that breathing suddenly became hard to do. But most of all, he was aware that everything, _everything _that had happened to him, every crap thing that had ever happened to him with his _family_ could have been avoided. It could have never happened.

But… his godfather had said that he had had his reasons… and, if he had lived with Sirius, then Dudley would have had to put up with the Dursley's all alone…

And, as he felt his godfather still holding his hand, a new thought popped into his head. He had someone who cared. Not only that, but a _legal guardian _as well. He would never have to go back to the Dursleys. _Ever again_.

And with that, he made up his mind. As fast as his tired and still slightly hurt body could move, he threw himself into his godfather's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and crying into his shoulder. Sirius looked surprised at first, but then let out a relieved laugh and, after a few moments, hugged Harry back. Harry didn't even flinch.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." Sirius said intoHarry's hair. "Happy birthday."

…………………….

It took some time for Harry to get his emotions under control, but he finally did. Sirius pulled away from him and brushed his hair out of his face. "Now then, we have some things of a darker nature to discuss, but we'll save that for later. Now, let us celebrate the festivities!" He yelled, jumping up. "Festivities?" Harry asked. "What festivities?" Sirius stopped and pretended to be shocked. He grabbed his chest and collapsed at the end of the bed. "Oh. He wounds my heart. All the trouble I have gone through, but, alas, he remembers not."

Harry and Dudley both stared at him, and then started giggling. "Harry, he's talking about your birthday," Dudley said between giggles. "What about it?" Harry asked, slightly confused. Sirius shared a look with Dudley. Never before had Harry celebrated his birthday. But they were going to make his first time count.

"Oh, just come on downstairs." Dudley said and grabbed his hand. He helped Harry out of the bed and the three of them proceeded to the stairs. "Where are we?" asked Harry in an awed voice. This place was huge! "This, Harry, is my house." stated Sirius. "All the rest of my family is dead, so it belongs to me. Not that I care," he mumbled. At Harry's questioning look he continued. "I, like yourself, never got on with my family. I didn't believe in the things they did and, to put it lightly, they hated me. But it's all well and good now. I'm the only one still alive, so I guess I was right."

Harry just stared at him. He couldn't believe he could make so light of something like that. But then again, Sirius had had years to get used to the fact, while Harry and Dudley were only ten and eleven. "Now, Dudley, if you will," said Sirius and Dudley went behind him and put his hands over his eyes. At once Harry's heart raced and his breath started coming in short, quick gasps. Sirius went over to him and gently took his hand. "There's no need to be afraid Harry," he said softly. "Nothing will hurt you here."

Harry nodded and willed himself to calm down. Sirius was right. It was only the three of them and Sirius and Dudley would never hurt him. When Sirius saw that Harry was calm, he and Dudley carefully led Harry into the living room. "Okay, on the count of three." Harry heard Sirius say. "One… two… THREE!" With that, Dudley took his hands off of Harry's eyes and Harry gasped, his eyes wide in surprise.

There, hanging on the wall, was banner that read in bright colors: **Happy Birthday Harry! **On a small table in the center of the room was a large cake with the same words on it and the number **11** on it. And on the floor next to the cake was a small pile of brightly wrapped birthday presents. Sirius came over and put a birthday hat on his head and Harry gave him another big hug. "Thank you," he mumbled into Sirius' shirt. "No problem Har, you deserve it," said Sirius, smiling down at his godson. "Now let's get this party started!"

And they did. After the two of them sang "Happy Birthday" very loudly and very out of key to a blushing Harry, he opened his presents, which weren't much, but enough for the boy who had never received anything (except for small presents from Dudley) on his birthday. He got everything from new, actually fitting clothing, to magical candy like every flavor beans, which Sirius had to explain contained _**every** _flavor.

Then they sat down and had cake with tall glasses of milk. Harry had been blushing the whole time and kept thanking Dudley and Sirius repeatedly with tears in his eyes. After the cake had been eaten and everything cleaned up, they were sitting on the couch, Harry resting against his godfather. "Okay Harry, I know it's your birthday and all but… now I have to tell you some things of a… less than savory nature." Harry looked up at him and saw that his eyes looked very sad. "Okay," he said slowly.

"Okay, here's how it goes. I apologize if I leave anything out, but I don't really know the whole story myself. A while back, before either of you were even born, there was a very dark and powerful wizard. He called himself Lord Voldemort. Most people don't like to say his name, even now, but I don't care. Anyway, he rose to power very quickly, took most people by surprise, but one day, he had a horde of followers and was taking over everywhere.

"Your parents and I, Harry, as soon as we were out of school, joined a group of people trying to stop him. It was called the Order of the Phoenix. There were many members, and everyone soon learned that your parents, Lily and James Potter, weretwo of the best members we had. They never failed a mission and were never caught. They were the perfect team… So perfect in fact, that Voldemort wanted them dead, with a passion. They even faced him, three times, and got away just as many times. That enraged Voldemort to no end. No one survived when he wanted them dead. So he set out to look for them.

"We all knew, through ties in his inner circle, what his plans were. So we put Lily and James into hiding. Right before they went into hiding, however, Lily gave birth to you Harry. So they weren't sad at all about having to hide. They preferred it actually. That way, they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were safe and with them. They loved you to pieces Harry. But then, when you were a year old, something terrible happened. I had been their secret keeper, I'll explain that later. I had to tell someone where they lived, or they would never get there. They could never find them as long as I was safe and never told anyone.

"But then, I had a brilliant plan. We knew that someone close to Lily and James was leaking information to Voldemort, we just didn't know who. So, as a diversion, we switched the secret keeper, but told no one. The new secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, another friend of ours from school. He was pretty… dense, for lack of a better word, so we, I, thought that no one would ever suspect him. They would think it was still me, and come after me, but you and your parents would still be safe. That was the biggest mistake of my life."

Harry looked up at Sirius and saw that he was crying, but knew not to interrupt. He wanted to hear what had happened to his parents.

"A few days later, on Halloween,I got a bad feeling about something. I decided to go check on Peter. I got to his hiding place but… he was gone. There was no sign of a struggle so I knew he went willingly. I ran out of there as fast as I could and went to your house Harry… only… there was no house.

"Voldemort had found the Potters' at last. The house was destroyed, absolutely nothing left. Peter had told him where you were. I walked around in the rubble a bit in a daze, I couldn't believe it. I cried for what seemed like hours when I found your dad's body. He still had his wand out. He had fought to the very end…

"Then I found your mother. She too had her wand, trying to, at least Ithought,defend herself. But she wasn't. She had been trying to defend you, Harry. It was then that I heard the faint crying. I ran to where I could see the remains of your crib and started desperately pulling away the rumble. After a few minutes, though it seemed like hours, I found you Harry. Still alive. I picked you up and hugged you, crying even more. I couldn't believe that you were alive. I stood there, thanking any gods that were listening, when Hagrid got there. He's a half giant and enormous.

"He told me to give you to him, that Dumbledore said to, that he had it all figured out. I said no, and I fought for you as hard as I could. But he got you in the end. I don't think I was in my right mind then, but I can't really remember. After losing my two best friends and then you, my godson, I think I went temporarily insane. I gave Hagrid my motorbike to take you, and then I went after Peter, hell bent on revenge. I found him, but he got away.

"He put his wand behind his back, screamed for the whole street to hear about how I betrayed Lily and James, and then blew up the street behind him. He killed thirteen people. He cut off his own finger and then transformed into a rat, running into the sewer. When the authorities got there, they thought I had done it. I got arrested and sent to Azkaban without a trial, where I've been for the last nine years. I escaped, something no one has ever done before, to find you Harry. Because I love you."

He hugged Harry to him and was now crying harder than ever. Harry and Dudley were crying as well. "I don't blame you," Harry whispered. Sirius hugged him tight. "Thank you, kiddo." he said. He went on.

"You escaped Voldemort with nothing but that scar on your head Harry. Do you know what it means?" Harry shook his head. "It's a curse scar Harry. A very powerful curse scar. Voldemort turned his wand on you and tried to kill you with the most power killing curse ever known. No one has ever survived it Harry. Except for you. Something about you stopped him. The curse hit you but then bounced off and hit him, tearing him from his body. No one has seen him since. You defeated him Harry. You survived when no one else could. You are 'the boy who lived.'"

………………………………...

A/N: I teared up on that one. I know I changed the story a bit, but I like it better like this. More dramatic. Review and make my day!

P.S. SEVEN PAGES PEOPLE :0 :P

truthxinxshadow-


	4. When Wendy Met Peter

**November 18th. 2005-A/N: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is THE best movie in the world. It is even better than the Lord of the Rings movies, which is saying a lot. The other three HP movies have been kind of disappointing in their childishness. This one was MUCH better. Definitely the darkest. Rock on. Go see it now if you haven't yet!**

**November 22nd, 2005- A/N: I just realized that I had already started this chapter a while back, forgot about it, and then started this one from scratch. I just found it. I may do something with it (deleted scenes:P ) but maybe not. That may be why this has been so long in coming. Anyway, got a long weekend coming up (THANKSGIVING!) so expect more updates. Righto! **

* * *

Last time:

* * *

…"**_He put his wand behind his back, screamed for the whole street to hear about how I betrayed Lily and James, and then blew up the street behind him. He killed thirteen people. He cut off his own finger and then transformed into a rat, running into the sewer. When the authorities got there, they thought I had done it. I got arrested and sent to Azkaban without a trial, where I've been for the last nine years. I escaped, something no one has ever done before, to find you Harry. Because I love you."_**

_**He hugged Harry to him and was now crying harder than ever. Harry and Dudley were crying as well. "I don't blame you," Harry whispered. Sirius hugged him tight. "Thank you, kiddo." he said. He went on.**_

"**_You escaped Voldemort with nothing but that scar on your head Harry. Do you know what it means?" Harry shook his head. "It's a curse scar Harry. A very powerful curse scar. Voldemort turned his wand on you and tried to kill you with the most power killing curse ever known. No one has ever survived it Harry. Except for you. Something about you stopped him. The curse hit you but then bounced off and hit him, tearing him from his body. No one has seen him since. You defeated him Harry. You survived when no one else could. You are 'the boy who lived.'"_**

_**

* * *

**_

The next few days were relatively quite at Grimmauld Place. The night after Harry's party they had gone out into the back and yard, which also had strong charms on it so that no one could see it or hear anything that went on back there, and had a bon fire. They burned some wood that they had found from surrounding trees and also Harry's clothes from the Dursley's, which everyone found highly amusing. Harry would never have to wear hand-me-downs again.

At night, before they went to sleep, Sirius would sit in Harry and Dudley's room with them and tell them stories from his days as a Marauder. They usually involved someone named Snape getting pranked. Those seemed to be Sirius' favorites. Other times, he would tell them stories about Harry's parents or things Harry had done as a baby, even though it pained him to do so. Harry and Dudley would, in turn, tell Sirius about the things they had done to Dudley's parents when they weren't paying attention. Of course, they left out the punishments that usually accompanied the pranks…

After a few days though, it became clear that they had to tell someone that they were there. They were running out of food fast. And Sirius needed a wand. In the end, Sirius decided to write to a man named Albus Dumbledore. He told Harry and Dudley that this man was the Headmaster of the school they had gotten their letters from, and that, hopefully, he wouldn't jump to conclusions and have Sirius arrested right away. They could only hope.

In order to ensure that Dumbledore actually _read_ the letter, they decided to have Harry begin it. Surely Dumbledore would read a letter from Harry, who they were probably all searching for by now, the wards at Number Four Privet Drive set to go off it Harry was absent for more than 24 hours. So they wrote the letter.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**I hope that you will read this letter all the way through before you jump to any conclusions. I know that everyone is probably worried about me, but I assure you that I am safe. My cousin is here with me as well. I am writing you because we are in need of your help. You see, the place where we are staying isn't very equipped, and we are running low on things. My friend who is taking care of us also needs a wand, for he has lost his. And before you read this next part, as I said before, I assure that I am very safe here. In fact, I am safer here then I ever was at my relatives. They didn't like me very much… but moving on, the man who we are staying with is Sirius Black, my godfather. Now, before you rush to alert the authorities or anything, he is innocent. He told me the whole story, and Peter Pettigrew framed him. Besides, if he was guilty, I don't think that I would be around to write this letter to you. He also saved my life the other day, so I don't think he wants me dead. Do you? He wants to write now. **

**-Harry Potter**

_**Professor Dumbledore,**_

**_What Harry wrote is true. Pettigrew framed me for their deaths. I'll give you the condensed version of it now. A couple of days before Lily and James died, Peter and I switched. He became the Secret Keeper. We didn't tell anyone, because we didn't know who the spy was. If only we had… Anyway, I thought it was the perfect plan. No one would ever suspect _Peter _to be the Secret Keeper. He was so weak and shy… so we switched. The day they died I got worried and went to check on him. He was gone. I went to Godric's Hollow, only to find out I was too late. I found Harry, and then went after Peter. I found him, and he screamed for the whole street to hear how I had killed Lily and James, then he put his wand behind his back and blew up the whole street, cut off his finger, and then transformed into a rat and ran into the sewer. But not before hitting me with a laughing charm. Did you know that we are all animagus'? Peter was a rat, I am a dog, and James was a stag. It was so we could all go with Remus… But please, we are writing to you because we need your help. I took Harry from his relatives because they were abusing him Albus. Badly. If I hadn't been there… Dursley was enraged because Harry and Dudley had run away after receiving their Hogwarts letters. He had already beaten Harry into unconsciousness when I got there. If I ever see that man again… But please. We need food, and the boys still have to get their school supplies. Will you at least come talk to me? To us? Please believe me, I'm telling the truth. I love Harry as if he was my own. I would never hurt him. _**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sirius Black**_

Luckily, Sirius' parents, while they still believed that he would follow in their footsteps, had taught him and his brother a little wandless magic, but not nearly enough to get by on, intending to teach him more when he grew older. So when they had written their letter and sealed it in an envelope, Sirius charmed it so that only Dumbledore would be able to see what was written in the letter. Anyone else would find a blank piece of parchment. They tied the letter to an owl that Sirius had found at Grimmauld Place when they had first had arrived. He had said that it had belonged to his brother, Regulus, and he was surprised it was still alive.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

It was late at night when Harry woke up to voices coming from downstairs. At first he was confused, but then he remembered. _The letter! _He looked over at his cousin, who was still asleep, and then slipped out of his bed to go downstairs and hear what was being said. He didn't have to go far. 

"I can't believe you would kidnap him like that! It's not enough that you _kill_ his _parents, _then you have to kidnap him from his relatives! God, how the hell did you escape Azkaban anyway? We'll just have to find somewhere else to lock you up, you son of a bitch-"

"Now Remus, that is quite enough. When I asked you to come you agreed to be calm. Please see that you are." Said the voice of an older man. Harry figured it was Dumbledore. The other man actually _growled._ "Calm? CALM? You want me to be calm when sitting right here is the man that betrayed my _best _friend and then kidnapped his son?"

Harry decided to make his presence known then. "He didn't kidnap me," he said softly, rubbing his eyes and walking into the room. He looked around at the three men staring at him before he climbed into Sirius' lap and made himself comfortable. "He _saved_ me from the Dursleys. They hated me, and let me know that everyday." He looked at the man named Remus. "Did you know that before I came here, I had never even slept in a bed before? All I got was a cot in my cupboard, sometimes the floor. I like beds better," he stated, cuddling into Sirius and ignoring the shocked looks on all their faces. "No," he said, "you didn't know that, because nobody ever came to see how I was doing. I may be your best friends son, but you didn't care before this. You never came to see if I was okay, or see if they were treating me right. You didn't care. But Sirius did. He even broke out of Azkaban for me, because _he _loves me. It's nice." He buried his head in Sirius' chest so that none of them would see the tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Harry," he heard the man named Remus whisper. He heard a thump as the man collapsed into a chair. He had been pacing around the room. "Too late," Harry muttered. He felt Sirius hug him, and relaxed slightly into his arms. He liked having someone to hug him. It was a nice feeling, having someone love you.

* * *

Remus Lupin watched as Sirius carried Harry upstairs. He felt like a jackass. _As you should,_ a voice in his head told him. He just scowled. He hated being wrong. And then there was Dumbledore, sitting there with that goddamned twinkle in his eye. Like he knew that Sirius was innocent, or that he hadn't kidnapped Harry. And he didn't tell him. 

No, he just let Remus rant and look like a fool. But then again, he was a fool. He had just displayed the embodiment of Gryffindor House: rashness. He hadn't bothered to listen to anyone else, instead just screaming and yelling and bringing up what was obviously a sore subject for Sirius; for all of them.

But what made it the worst wasn't that he had looked like an idiot, or had acted rashly; it was the fact that he had Sirius. He had seen the look in Sirius' eyes as he yelled and accused Sirius of committing the heinous acts for which he sent to Azkaban, he had chosen to ignore it. But when Harry, little Harry Potter, son of one of his best friends, had come down and sat in Sirius' lap, defended Sirius, and relax when the convict hugged him, Remus knew he had been wrong.

So now he looked like a jackass in the eyes of the two people he cared about most: his best friend since the age of eleven, and the son of his other best friend, who was all he had left of said best friend.

_I hate you Albus Dumbledore._

Yes, it was easy to blame Dumbledore, the bastard, for not informing him that there was more to this story than met the eye, but Remus knew part of was his fault, and that he would have to own up to his rash actions towards Sirius if he ever wanted his friend back.

And by god did he want his friend.

The last few years had been hard on Remus. With two friends "dead" and the third a traitor rotting in Azkaban, Remus felt he had nothing to live for.

So he didn't.

He let himself go, not bothering to wash up all the time, or eat, or do anything really except lie around. He relied on the money that James had left him in his will to survive for the most part, but he did get a brief job at a bookstore in Diagon Alley. He didn't want to use James' money up right away, he didn't want to hurt his memory by taking the money for granted.

And he just didn't want the money. He wanted James.

But James was dead. And he had left this money to help Remus survive. Fate was cruel. The job at the bookstore didn't last long. Once the owner found out he was a werewolf, he fired him, giving him some lame excuse about 'not needing the help' when it was obvious he did.

After that Remus fell into a depression. The only people who didn't see him as a monster were dead. No one would want to hire a werewolf or even be friends with one. He was alone.

He tried to get Harry. With Sirius in Azkaban, the role of godfather fell to him. So legally, he could have Harry come and live with him. He made a good case of it too. Albus had even volunteered to watch Harry on full moon nights, so that he wouldn't be able to hurt him. But the Ministry still denied his request. Under Wizarding laws werewolves couldn't have children, and that extended to adoption or even temporary custody.

With his dream crushed, he fell even deeper into depression, so deep that no one could pull him out. Until Albus had told him Harry had been kidnapped. Here was his chance. His chance to something _good_ for once. He could prove to Harry that he cared, even though he wasn't there. And he could prove to himself that he wasn't worthless or a monster. He was just Remus.

But even that had failed. Once again, he felt like a monster.

* * *

The next morning, Sirius and Remus were still on the couch talking. Remus had apologized repeatedly for being so callous, but Sirius had told him each and every time that he didn't blame him. He probably would have done the same thing, had he been in Remus' place. 

They had both been through so much, it was bound to have negative effects on them. Remus was still floored by the thought that it was Peter who was the traitor. Short, clumsy, stuttering Peter; who had followed them all around like a dog on a leash. Who had seemed to _worship_ the very ground James walked on. It just didn't make sense.

But, as Sirius said, it was war. It wasn't supposed to make sense.

While Sirius and Remus talked, Albus had taken the kids into the "kitchen" to eat breakfast. After they had finished, he told them all kinds of stories about Hogwarts, fascinating the two young boys with his talk of ghosts and secret passageways, suits of armor that moved, and a certain poltergeist who never missed an opportunity to wreak havoc on anyone who got in his way.

Needless to say, Harry and Dudley couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

It was decided later that it would be Remus who would take the two boys to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Harry had forgiven him for his harsh words, though it took a little convincing, mainly in the form of chocolate chip cookies. It was clear to Remus and Dumbledore that Harry was fiercely protective of his godfather and it take some serious power to pry those two apart.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he once again tried to get Harry to go through the floo system. The minute they had gone over to the fire, Harry had attached himself to his leg, obviously afraid of the fire. Poor kid. 

"Harry," he said gently, kneeling down and looking Harry in the eyes, "I promise you, that fire won't hurt you. You can't even feel it anymore. See how it's green," Harry nodded. "That means that it's safe to go into to. It can't hurt you anymore, k?" Harry shook his head, pressing himself more tightly against Sirius.

It was painfully obvious that Harry wasn't going anywhere through the fire. Sirius picked him up and carried him to the couch, Dudley worriedly trailing behind them. Remus came over and sat down next to them, rubbing Harry's back softly. "It's okay," he said softly, "I can just apparate them. It's not comfortable, but at least there's no fire." Sirius nodded.

"Harry?" he said softly in the boy's ear, "Harry? Are you okay now?" He felt Harry nod against his chest. "Remus is going to take you guys to Diagon Alley a different way, okay? No fire involved. I swear." Harry picked his up off Sirius' chest and looked at him warily for a few seconds, then nodded. Remus smiled softly at him as he picked him up. "This will be kind of uncomfortable, but it won't hurt you, okay?" Harry nodded. "Alright then. Dudley come over here and take my hand," he said as he walked toward the door, the only of the house without anti-apparation wards. Dudley grabbed Remus' hand as they stood there, and then with a loud crack, they were gone.

* * *

Harry looked around the street warily. They had apparated into The Leaky Cauldron, a run down restaurant in downtown London, which turned out to be a gateway into the wizarding world. So here they were, in Diagon Alley. Harry the name was more than a little odd, since this definitely was _not _an alley. There were shops everywhere, and people walking around in funny outfits. Nothing like he'd ever seen before anyway. 

Harry reluctantly allowed Remus to put him down, but not until he had felt sure that he was safe. That fire still had him feeling all shaky.

Harry could vividly remember all the times his Uncle had used fire to hurt him, to make him scream. And then he would laugh. He knew Sirius would never hurt him, and he was beginning to trust Remus as well, but still, fire was meant to cause pain, and he didn't like pain.

He had tried to be brave, to let go of Sirius' leg and go through the fire like they were saying. He had seen Dudley there, standing by the green flames holding that weird green powder, ready to go through the fire. Dudley wasn't scared. But then, no one had ever set fire to a stick and poke him with it repeatedly, just to make him hurt, or laughed as he burnt himself trying to reach the stove to cook their dinner like a slave, or…

Harry shook his head to fight the memories. He didn't want to start crying now. They'd all think he was baby. He didn't want Remus to think he was a coward. He just wanted friends.

He held tight to Remus' hand as they walked to into the first store. Madame Malkin's Robes. He looked around curiously. Here were all the funny things, robes, that the people were wearing. Would he have to wear them too?

He was pulled out of his thought's by a woman coming up to them. "Why hello there, Mr. Lupin! And who are these two? Is there something you never told me, Mr. Lupin?" Remus just laughed. "Please Madame, call me Remus. And this is Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter. We need Hogwarts robes for them."

"Oh! Harry Potter! Dear me! You do look like your father deary, except your eyes. You have your mothers eyes. Oh! All the times I saw those two. And only once together. James Potter, always causing trouble that one. Turned all my robes pink one time, that one did! Took me a week to fix them all up again!" she exclaimed as she ran to get robes for them.

"Now, up here on these boxes, yes, that's right," she said as they climbed up on the boxes she had conjured. "Now, let's get your measurements." She waved her stick again, Harry guessed it was her wand, and the tape measurers sprang to life, flying over and measuring them both. Remus laughed at the looks on their faces. "Never seen much magic before," he explained to Madame Malkin, who just smiled at them.

When the tape measurers were done, she waved her wand again and suddenly their clothes had been replaced with black robes. "Looks very nice dears. These will do fine," with another wave of her wand, there clothes were back to normal. Then she turned and looked at Remus. "Now, your turn dear, up you go," she said, looking him up and down over her glasses. "But-" Remus started, shaking his head. "I will not take no for an answer, young man. There is no reason for you to be walking around in those tattered robes. You look like a- what's that word the muggles use?- oh yes, a bum! Now get _your_ bum up on these boxes so that I can fit you for a robe!"

Half an hour later, they left the store, each with a package of robes. Remus, still grumbling under his breath, shrunk all the robes and stuck them in his pocket. "She is right you know," Dudley told him, "you look much better in those nice, new robes. Why didn't you get some before now?"

"Because I didn't want to. I should have known she would do that. She's always been a little… outgoing. Now, who wants some ice-cream?" Harry and Dudley both nodded, Harry a tad more enthusiastically, as he never had ice-cream all that often.

They got their ice-cream and decided to walk around a bit more, Remus pointing out anything out of the ordinary, which was just about everything, to the boys. At one point Dudley became particularly interested in a wooden sculpture of a wolf that actually moved and howled. Remus took him inside the store at the same moment that Harry's ice-cream, which had been melting rapidly, fell off his cone and hit the ground.

Harry felt his eyes tear up as he looked at his damaged ice-cream. He knew it was stupid. It was just ice-cream after all, but still, he was feeling particularly emotional today and felt like crying. Just as he was about to turn around to find Remus, his ice-cream suddenly reappeared on his cone. He looked at it with wide eyes before he noticed someone standing in front of him. As he looked up, he saw a man with long blonde hair, a long blue robe, a cane in one hand and his wand in the other. His wand was pointing at where his ice-cream had previously been lying on the ground.

"T-Thank you," Harry said, looking down at the ground again and feeling a blush creep up onto his cheeks. "It was nothing," the man said, and then stuck out his hand. "Lucius Malfoy," he said. Harry looked up at him cautiously before sticking his hand into the Lucius' and shaking it. "Harry P-Potter," he said. Lucius just smiled. "I know." He released Harry's hand and Harry turned to find Remus and Dudley when he ran into another blonde, this one a great deal shorter, and just barely saved his ice-cream a second time.

Draco Malfoy smirked as Harry Potter ran into him. He had seen what had happened with his father and the ice-cream. He stuck out his hand as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy." Harry awkwardly shook his hand as well. "I assume your getting your Hogwarts supplies as well?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm here with my cousin. He's going to Hogwarts as well," Harry answered, finding the ground interesting once again. Over the two boys heads, Lucius could see a frightened Remus Lupin rush out of a store, followed by another boy. "Lupin!" he yelled out, and smiled as he ran over. "I believe we have something that belongs to you."

Remus ran over and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, "Oh Harry, I am so sorry! We should have made sure you were with us. Thank you Lucius," he said, glancing at the blonde man. "It wasn't a problem. Come now Draco, we must finish our shopping. Your mother is expecting us back in half an hour." He turned to leave. Draco shook Harry's hand one last time, "I'll see on the Express then," he said, and then he too departed.

Harry watched them go and waved when Draco turned around again. Remus smiled softly at him. Harry had made his first friend. "Come on," he said quietly, "we still have to get your wands." Seeing that Harry made no move to leave, Remus bent down and lifted him up, a feat that wasn't that difficult since Harry was smaller than most eleven year olds. Harry smiled and laid his head on Remus' shoulder as they began to walk again, suddenly feeling tired. He'd never walked so much in his life, at least not willingly. But, as he watched the two Malfoys turn the corner, he couldn't help but thinking that, all in all, this wasn't such a bad day. Not at all.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! I like this chapter. The end parts feel kind of off though, oh well. Sirius' thoughts shal come next chapter! Yeah! Hope you all like it! Please remember to review, and I'll try to reply fairly quickly. Now it's off to write an English paper. Woot. **

**Poll: Since this story will follow all seven books, I've decided not to make it seven different stories (I had never planned on it). I have decided that each part (each book) will have exactly 20 chapters, even if I have to write an interlude or something like that. 20 chapters times 7 parts equals 140 chapters. That's a lot. _So, should I leave it at 140 chapters, which may get kind of hectic, or should I reduce it to 60 and make it two separate stories._ I kind of like the 2nd option better, but I want your opinions as well. Tell me what you think!**

Next chapter:

Sirius' thoughts on everything that has happened since that fateful Halloween

Harry and Dudley get their wands

The Hogwarts Express

and (**_maybe_**)

The Sorting


	5. Interlude 1: Letter to a Friend

* * *

Interlude #1: Letter to a Friend 

_Dear Sirius,_

_If you are reading this then our suspicions were correct and Peter was the traitor. We didn't tell you what we suspected because it was for the best. Take good care of Harry, Sirius. If the prophecy was correct, then Harry survived when we didn't. He'll be a hero, Sirius. Make sure he keeps a level head and always protect him._

_You are a good friend Sirius. Thank you so much for being our friend. We owe you so much. Tell Harry everyday that his parents love him, and that we will always be looking out for him, and you, until the day we meet again._

_Send our apologies to Remus. He didn't deserve the treatment we put him through, but, it was war, and war brings out the worst in all of us. But now, you have a chance for a normal life. Take this chance and use it well, old friend. Don't do anything rash that will endanger you or Harry or Remus. We love you all, but we want it to be awhile until the next time we see you._

_We love you, Sirius. We know that you will be good to Harry, that's why we named you his Godfather. Let the past go, Sirius. We know that you are afraid that you will turn into your own parents, but you're too good for that. You were put into Gryffindor for a reason._

_Everyday that Voldemort grows stronger is another closer to the end, Sirius. We feel that we won't make it to the end. It's a gruesome thought, but it's there. We are making the most of the time we have with Harry, but the end is drawing near. That is why we are writing this letter. To give you, Harry, and Remus closure. We love you and we will miss you, but make the most of the time you have. If this war has taught us anything it's that life is precious and time is short. Don't grieve for us for too long. We've excepted our fate and so should you._

_And lastly, Sirius, don't blame yourself. There was no way that you could have known that Peter was the traitor. The lure of power was just too much for him. It's not your fault and Peter will get his in the end. The deepest part of hell is reserved for traitors, they say. So enjoy your time with Harry and Remus. Do not dwell on the past and forget to live in the present, Sirius. _

_We love you all. Take care until we meet again._

_Lily and James Potter_

On the porch of a small house in London, a letter, with only the name _Sirius Black _on it, was picked up by a strong wind, and, as a man was being led to Azkaban many miles away, it flew into the wind and was never seen again.

* * *

. 

A/N: go forth and read my live journal. there is a pic of me on it. (**justinxxkinney** is the user name, in case this link does not work.)

http / www . livejournal. com / users / justinxxkinney / (take out the spaces)


End file.
